Prisão
by Yunny-Yun
Summary: A esperança é assassinamente revigorante, mas a esperança em excesso pode acabar com quem a alimenta. SiRem ::Chall Gênero Livre::


**Título:** **Prisão**  
**Ship:** SiRem  
**Gêneros:** Drama/Angst/Slash/Pseudo-Romance  
**Tema:**"Eu não existo longe de você  
e a solidão é meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo..." Claudinho e Bochecha.  
**Itens:** 1 - "A esperança não morre, mas mata lentamente."  
9 – Sirius  
11 – Poesia.  
16 – Promessa.  
27 – História escrita em primeira pessoa.  
**Beta:** Mandy  
**Teaser:** É algo assassinamente revigoroso, essa tal esperança.  
**Disclaimer: **A série Harry Potter e seus devidos personagens não me pertencem, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas reviews :3  


* * *

Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge Gênero Livre, de Hokuto, feito em Julho.

* * *

** Prisão (Capítulo Único)**

-  
  
O lugar onde estou me restringe de apresentações formais. Estou apenas acabando com um pergaminho velho, passando meu tempo. Tenho em mãos uma herança de memórias, bonitas e borradas, se dissolvendo no tempo, e não tenho clareza  
de lembrá-las. São vácuos que se desligam em minha mente, deixando essa tempestuosa nova vida mais indigna que parecia ser.

O tempo me foge das mãos... É como se eu tentasse pegar fumaça com as mãos e com os olhos vendados. É impossível. Pode ser que estou trancafiado aqui há uma semana, pode ser que estou aqui há dez anos, pode ser que acabei de chegar aqui. Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei. E honestamente, eu não quero saber.

Do fundo da minh'alma, a única coisa que desejo é vê-lo. Posso vê-lo em meus devaneios, mas _eles_ não permitem. _Eles_ fazem com que eu não o veja, _eles_ fazem com que eu me esqueça. Cada ponto de felicidade oculto sobre esse corpo fora roubado. Cada beleza, cada lembrança, cada alegria, tudo. Mas... Eu ainda posso ver o seu rosto. E por mais que isso possa soar antiquado, é o que me traz de volta à tona a esperança. Sinceramente, ela é indispensável aqui. É algo assassinamente revigoroso, essa tal esperança. Essa minha amiga.

Eu poderia metaforizar o momento. Um homem construiu uma bela parede, e ela o separa desse mundo hostil em que todos vivem. Uma parede de concreto, praticamente impossível de ser quebrada. A única arma capaz de quebrá-la tem a opinião formada de que essa parede a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu, enquanto o construtor da parede queria vê-la destruída. Legal, não? Isso daria um livro. Um livro bem dramático, e o personagem principal morreria. O construtor teria sua parede caída sobre ele, e seu corpo se perderia nos destroços para sempre.

Não estou a fim de ir muito além, não sou tão bom quanto ele no assunto de metáforas. Mas acho que deu para entender o sentido. O construtor, a parede, a arma... Eu... Não posso explicar o sentido que isso faz para mim. Acho que é porque eu nunca fui de fato um escritor nato... E por isso, qualquer baboseira que escrevo me deixa com um ego. Ego... Mentira, não me deixa com um ego. Me traz lembranças fortes, tristezas profundas, cicatrizes inapagáveis, momentos de lucidez absoluta, mas não, NUNCA me trará ego.

Estou parecendo um idiota escrevendo nesse pergaminho. Iludindo minha mente. Quem sabe assim eu tiro aquela idéia idiota de que um dia eu possa vê-lo novamente. Estou morrendo aqui, e ele está vivendo lá. Ele está com raiva e eu, com saudades. Grandes reviravoltas podem ser causadas por aqueles que achávamos tão inferiores à nossas vidas, aqueles que considerávamos nossos amigos. Um destruidor de vidas e sonhos não pode ser considerado um amigo, por mais que sua mente tenha sido corrompida pelo medo da morte.

Me desespero só de pensar que nunca mais poderei senti-lo em meus braços. Além de ser uma conseqüência de conviver com esses malditos, esses dementadores horríveis, eu sei que é um fato. Nunca serei perdoado, disso eu sei. Sei que as promessas foram quebradas com a mesma velocidade que foram feitas, que os sonhos foram despedaçados e a vida foi esquecida. Um dia eu irei vê-lo, mas não poderei tocá-lo. Essa solidão me habita e eu sei que sempre habitará. Eu ainda anseio em encontrá-lo. Eu ainda anseio... Eu ainda anseio...

Eu prometo que o encontrarei. Prometo... A mim mesmo. E eu hei de cumprir.

_Separados e desunidos  
Não posso dizer que isso me alegra  
Uma mentira  
Uma farsa  
Uma cena projetada  
E minha vida é marcada.  
Não posso tê-lo mais  
Não posso vê-lo mais  
Já não conheço seu rosto._

Apenas em minha mente,  
Aquela imagem prevalecerá.  
E a falsa emoção em minha alma  
De que tudo um dia voltará.

Sinto um pesar em minha mente  
Uma perturbação  
Uma vontade de você.  
A solidão destrói tudo em mim  
E a minha esperança está acabando comigo.

E agora eu irei para a realidade, embarcarei em devaneios pesarosos, em lembranças temidas, em um passado tão negro quanto meu nome. Quem sabe um dia, esse pergaminho tenha um uso satisfatório. Quem sabe um dia alguém irá ler seu conteúdo... Tudo bem, desde que esse alguém seja o – não mais – meu Remus.

Esse aqui acabou... Acho que preciso parar de escrever em pergaminhos.

**FIM**

* * *

Reviews são bem vindas, acredite n.n


End file.
